My First and Last Date
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: Mikan, a rich girl fell in love with a poor guy named Natsume. But when they had a date, Why did Mikan rejected Natsume when he asked to be his girlfriend? ….Two-shots!
1. confession and stomach aches

Mikan, a rich girl fell in love with a poor guy named Natsume. But when they had a date, Why did Mikan rejected Natsume when he asked to be his girlfriend? ….

**Mikan's POV**

There he is….._thump thump thump……_My heart is beating faster. There he is, eating at the canteen, lonely and now, I'm going to confess to him and ask him on a date. Weird, right? It's supposed to be the guy who is asking the girl out demo…..that will never happen to me because he is always being bullied by my fan boys when he gets close to me. I sighed and walk towards him and I felt my cheeks burning up. He's name is Natsume and I fell in love with him when he saved me from being molested by one of my fan boys. Everybody thinks that he is an out cast because he's poor …..well, not poor but average. The reason why he has entered Gakuen Alice, a school for rich students is because he saved me from those fan boys.

He's different…Well, I mean is…..He doesn't talk that much and he's not one of my fan boys and….well, There's something different about him. As I reach him, he looked up to me. I blushed more.

"Ano, eto…….erm….." I stuttered while poking my index finger with each other.

He just stayed silent

"Ano ne, Natsume……I…..I….I LOVE YOU!" I shouted while the others stopped what they are eating and was dumbfounded.

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

What the fuck, did I just heard right? The Academy's heartthrob just confessed to me? What the hell is happening to the world.

I just sat and said nothing as I stared at her as she blushes more…

How Cute….

Fuck, did I just said that….No, I can't like her. Shit. This can't be happening.

"Will you on a date with me?" She stuttered

Oh, God. I cant resist her cute face and those innocent hazel orbs….what the fuck is happening to me?

"Ok" I said without thinking..

God, did I just said that? I looked at her and found her jumping with joy…What the heck, I can't date her I'm just a poor guy and she…she's so damn rich and we can't be……I sighed and said

"Meet me tomorrow after classes"

I don't care if the fan boys are glaring at me. I will make Sakura Mikan think that falling in love with me is a mistake. I got up and left

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I jumped up with joy when Natsume said Yes! Banzai! Banzai! He got up and left…I sighed and never felt so happy in my life ^^

**End of POV**

**TOMORROW AFTER CLASSES**

**Natsume's POV**

I waited for _her_ in front of the gates of Gakuen Alice. Damn, what's taking her so long? I have been waiting for like, 1 minute (**hahaha….Natsume is so impatient…LOL!) **There she is, walking towards me. _Thump thump. _What the fuck is happening to me?! Argh! Why is my heart beating faster……Damn this body.

Then the next thing I knew, She was in front of me.

"Ne, Natsume? Where are we going?" She said cheerfully, as the same time, nervously

"Anywhere" I said coolly

"hai~!" She said happily

"We are just going to walk" I said, I guess she will whine because she will be tired. Almost all of the girls are like that.

"H-hontou?" She said while her long bangs are covering her eyes

"Hey" I nudged her.

"That would be great, Natsume" She suddenly said with a smile.

I sighed and walked. She walked beside me.

"Ne, ne Natsume….Where are we going?"

"We're just going to eat something" I said. I bet she will complain of what we are going to eat because she's used to rich people's food.

We arrived at the stand and I bought some fish cakes.

"Here" I said

"E-eh? What's this?"

"Fish cake"

"Is it delicious?"

I nodded

"Alright!"

She ate the fish cake and

"OISHI~!" She said with twinkling eyes

What the fuck….usually, girls wouldn't eat that kind of stuff. This Sakura is different than I thought…

"Ne, Natsume can I have some more?" She said with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. I sighed and gave her money. She immediately went to the stand.

After 3 hours, she came back looking like she's risen from the dead or something.

"What happened?" I said, worried. What! I AM WORRIED?! No way…

"Well, I ate too many fish cakes and I got a stomach ache."

**To be continued.....**

**HEHE! Was it boring, corny, sweet, or cute? LOLS ! XD ! reviews please!**


	2. My first and last date?

**Hello people of the world! I know, I haven't finished gomenasai yet! T^T It's so hard to think of what will happen next…LOL! Anyways, please enjoy the last chapter of My first and last date ! (=^ ^=)**

_Previous chapter:_

"_OISHI~!" She said with twinkling eyes_

_What the fuck….usually, girls wouldn't eat that kind of stuff. This Sakura is different than I thought…_

"_Ne, Natsume can I have some more?" She said with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. I sighed and gave her money. She immediately went to the stand._

_After 3 hours, she came back looking like she's risen from the dead or something._

"_What happened?" I said, worried. What! I AM WORRIED?! No way…_

"_Well, I ate too many fish cakes and I got a stomach ache."_

**Natsume's POV**

I laughed.

"Mou Natsume….It's not funny" She pouted cutely

"HN…." I chuckled

"Ne, Natsume can we go now?" She seems kind of tired and pale…

"I'm going to show you something" I said

"Oh, ok" She smiled weakly

"Want me to carry you?" I asked worriedly

"No, Natsume-kun….Daijoubo da yo" She said like she's going to faint anytime soon

"Don't worry" I said and bent down and faced my back at her

"Natsume-kun….Are you sure?" She asked hesitatingly

I nodded

"Arigatou" She thankfully said and put her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. I thought she was going to be heavy but I was surprised that she was so light. She snuggled her face on my neck and her breath tickled my neck as I blushed. Damn.

"Oi" I said uncomfortably.

"Oh, gomenasai Natsume-kun but I'm just so slee-" I think she fell asleep

I laughed. I think I'm enjoying this date. Never in my life have I even enjoyed a date. Mikan Sakura, you're making me crazy. I sighed and continued where I'm headed to.

While walking, Mikan was mumbling funny things while sleeping. She's saying things like "Howalon, come back here" and then she starts drooling which I didn't mind. And she's saying "Hotaru! I love you!" and hugged my neck so tight. I almost choked. I even clenched my fist when she said that but then she continues "my best friend" I smirked. Am I really getting jealous? Am I really falling for her in just one day? No way. But…I can't even explain this feeling! Argh. I ruffled my hair and got where our destination is.

I laid her down under the tree and shook her

"Sakura, we're here" I whispered

"H-Howalon! You came back!" She grabbed my face and kissed my lips…erm…I mean sucked it

Three words: WHAT THE FUCK

She's kissing me thinking that it was Howalon! I blushed a hundred shades of red while she continued kissing me.

"So delicious Howalon...My precious Howalon!" She said while kissing me.

I was on top of her, motionless. Everything was happening too fast!

Then she stopped kissing me but I was still motionless.

"Ne, Natsume-kun do you want some?"

She said cheerfully

"Natsume….I love you….hontou daisuki"

My eyes widened

Even if she was dreaming, She is also thinking of me. I sighed. No, I can't fall in love with her. Not now. I'm not ready yet. She suddenly opened her eyes.

Blink.

Blink.

She was red as a tomato.

"N-Natsume-k-kun?" She stuttered

"Sorry" I muttered under my breath and got off her.

She looked at the surroundings and said

"Sugoi, ne? It's really beautiful"

I nodded.

She suddenly went towards the river

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry" She said while taking her clothes off as I looked away and blushed.

She dipped her body in the river

"What are you doing? You might catch a cold!"

"Daijoubo da yo…It can only happen once in a lifetime deshou~! Besides, we wouldn't know when I can do this again" She said sadly

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Betsuni, Natsume-kun! Come here, join me! It's fun deshou~!" She said as she splashed some water at me.

"Oh, you're ON" I took off my clothes except for my boxers and went to the river and splashed some water on her. Then we started a war. After a few minutes, I realized that Mikan wasn't splashing water anymore. I stopped and looked at her body. I can see it because the water is clear. She's like a goddess. I came closer to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Betsuni, Ne, Natsume-kun can I hug you?" She suddenly asked

"O-Ok" I said unsurely

She suddenly hugged me tight and buried her face on my chest. I can hear her sobbing and I can feel hot water on my chest. She's crying?

"Are you ok, Sakura?" I asked curiously

"H-hai. You know, Natsume. This is my first date and truly the best. I had so much fun"

"Me too, Sakura" I said and hugged her back

"Ne, Natsume-kun, can you say my first name? Onegai" She pleaded

"M-Mikan" I can feel her smile on my chest

"Can you please repeat it a few times more?"

"Mikan, Mikan, and Mikan" I chuckled

"I like it when you say my first name"

Something is definitely wrong about her. I lifted her chin and looked at her eyes. All I can see is Hurt and Love. Without thinking, I kissed her. She kissed back and I pulled her closer. I kissed her jaw line.

"Natsume-kun please stop"

I was surprised with my actions

"I-I'm sorry Mikan"

I saw her blushed and she said

"T-that was my first kiss…." She touched her lips

"Not really" I grinned

"E-eh? What do you mean by that?" She whined

"A while ago you were dreaming about Howalons and you kissed me" I smirked and she blushed more "That's why I was on top of you"

"Gomenasai Natsume-kun" She sobbed

"Hey, don't cry. It wasn't a big deal"

"Yes it is. Because I kissed you without your permission"

"So? I kissed you awhile ago without your permission. Now we're even"

Her face lit up

"Hai!"

"Do you want to go to our house?" She suddenly said

"No, I'm fine."

"You'll catch a cold Natsume-kun" She said worriedly.

I love how she says my name.

"I'm fine"

She nodded and sighed.

I think this is my chance to ask her.

"Mikan, do….do you really love me?"

She suddenly blushed and said

"H-hai….d-doushite?"

"Why do you love me?"

I asked her suspiciously, but I just can't help it. I don't want to believe that easily. I mean, how? How can she fall in love with me?

"Ano ne…..because you're d-different from the others deshou~!"

I covered my eyes with my bangs. So, she's just dating me just because I'm the only poor guy in the campus?

"I see. I knew that already. You don't really love me"

She gasped and said

"N-no! y-you're misunderstanding Natsume-kun! I love you because you're different! Because you're not like my other fan boys who……who…….took…..a-advantage-" She started to sob and my eyes widen. I didn't meant for her to cry. I was just. I hugged her tightly and said softly

"Then if you really love me, you'll be my girlfriend"

She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes

"W-what?"

"I love you too, Mikan Sakura" I said seriously

She covered her hands with her mouth and cried more

"No, you c-can't, Natsume-kun"

"And why is that? I thought you love me?"

"I do, demo w-we can't be together"

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her hardly

"What do you mean by that? Are you ashamed of me? ANSWER ME MIKAN!" I demanded

She shook like a little girl scared of something. I dropped my hands. She spoke

"Yes, I am ashamed of you! You're just a poor guy that I took pity on! Now Leave me alone!"

My body was still. How can she use me? Without thinking, I slapped her and shouted

"You're heartless!" I shouted and ran away without looking back. I reached my house and laid down on my bed. I thought about what Mikan had said before. I can't get it out on my head and I fell asleep

**NEXT MORNING**

"**NATSUME!" **My mom shouted.

"What?!" I shouted back as she slammed my door open

"The daughter of the owner of the Sakura company…she"

"I don't care about it anymore"

"She's sick…Natsume, she's in the hospital….I read the newspaper and-"

I cut her off

"WHAT! WHERE IS SHE? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER!"

"Natsume, calm down" She told me where I can find her and I ran as fast as I could. I don't care if I'm still on my pajamas. I only care about Mikan. Mikan, why didn't you tell me?

I got to the hospital and opened the door. I saw Mikan lying on the bed, her skin is so pale

"Mikan" I whispered loudly. Her parents were there but I don't care

She slowly tilted her head and said

"N-Natsume, w-why are you h-here" She said weakly

I came closer to her and held her hand. "Because I love you, idiot"

"G-gomen….if I-I s-said t-those w-words….I didn't r-really m-meant it….Natsume-kun"

I placed my finger on her lips

"Shhh…I'm sorry for calling you heartless"

Slowly, her tears fell on her pale cheeks

"T-the r-reason w-why I-I s-said t-that is b-because I-I d-don't w-want y-you t-to g-get h-hurt"

"I know, I love you Mikan Sakura…..I really do"

"I love you too Natsume-kun"

I kissed her lips….it was so cold

**AFTER A FEW YEARS**

"Natsume! Can you help out a bit here?!" My wife shouted and I chuckled

"Coming!" I walked closer to her and helped her with our baby.

"Mou, Natsume. Can you carry her for a while?"

"Ok, Polka"

"KYAAAAAAA!!!! I'm not wearing those anymore!"

"Oh, really? How can I see them in your drawer?" I smirked

"Hmph! Pervert!"

in case you are wondering, I'm married to Mikan Sakura now and she is now a Hyuuga, yes she survived the operation. It's a miracle. I didn't think she would survive but here she is now, my wife and my polka….I really thought that would be our **first and last date** but I was wrong…….:)

**I'm so sleepy! This is the longest chapter I had ever typed! Yay for me! So was it boring? Reviews would be appreciated**


End file.
